


Space Dorks of the BOB

by ohnonick



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Ew what lmao, F/F, F/M, Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), I'm not sure how this story is gonna work out, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonick/pseuds/ohnonick
Summary: Follow the Bureau of Balance through their college years at The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration! This should be fun. (Let's pray they don't burn the school down, honestly.)





	Space Dorks of the BOB

**Author's Note:**

> Taako and Lup's first encounter

“Isn’t it crazy, Lulu?” the tan, freckled man mused as he looked out the window of the car, while placing his chin on the backpack in his lap. His hand decorated with rings and nail polish was curled around the girl’s hand, which was equally if not more designed than his, to soothe the feeling of giddiness; his sister had that magical ‘calm down’ aura despite how much more excited she always was. The twinkle in her green eyes said it all. “We’re going to the IPRE! The IP freaking RE.”

  
Laughing, Lup leaned into her twin. Looking out the window, she cheered, “Heeelllls yeah! I’m proud of you, Taaks. Time to leave this sucky life behind.” The blond male next to her giggled nervously, biting his lip with his gapped teeth, hugging her before lightly smacking the back of her head.

  
“Proud of me? Don’t forget you got in too, dumb dumb. You deserve credit too!” Although slightly surprised from Taako’s protestant hit, she smiled sheepishly, appreciating the comment. The boy pulled away from the hug, readjusting his position in his seat. After a couple of bumps in the drive, he put on his seatbelt like any sensible human would. After a couple seconds of silence- excluding the driver's actually surprisingly decent playlist- he started up conversation again. “Anyways, what do you think it’s gonna be like there?"

  
Snickering, she retorted, “You’re asking me? You spent about a week talking nonstop about how cool this place is and you don’t know? But,” she kicked up her legs up onto the empty spaces on the seat, “I think that it’s gonna be a hell of a lot better than hitch hiking and a mountain of jobs.” The corners of her mouth perked up into a smile. "Who would've seen  _this_ coming? Us, at a boss ass school after being alone for so long." It was such a 'feels good' moment for the both of them.

  
Shaking his head, he cleared his head of the mushy sweet stuff and put back on his overconfident facade. “Well no _duh_ , dingus,” he laughed as the van slowed to a stop, "we're another level of genius- woah." Taako’s heart skipped a beat as the car parked. They’re here. At their new life. From where he sat, the campus looked enourmous, and the architecture was magnificent. Thousands of students swarmed around at the entrance of the school, and the mere idea of the two of them getting a scholarship to a school like this left him in awe. His twin, on the other hand, didn’t exactly have the luxury of taking it in.

  
Lup lurched forward, not anticipating the vehicle to park, letting out a small yelp as she slid over the edge of the seat. With a groan, she crawled back up, regretting not putting on a seatbelt. “We’re here,” said the woman in the driver’s seat. She was a short brunette, yet her body was extremely muscular. Hell, she even had a bit of facial hair going on, which honestly looked pretty cool. “Y’know, you guys must be pretty smart to end up here. The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration is basically pre-NASA.” With a slightly feeling of indifference, Taako smiled in response. Bleh. Uber was usually a thing of wonders. Get a driver, no questions asked. Unless you had a chatty driver, like Jess ‘The Beheader’ Binnel. Well, at least she was cool. Pro wrestler. “Anyways, if you guys need a lift, you have my number!” With a wave, the twins walked out of the car. It was a short process, since neither of them brought more than a backpack and a luggage worth of stuff.

  
As they exited, Taako chimed, “Sure thing, kimosabe,” in reply as Lup wrapped her arm around his. With a salute and the closing of the door, Jess rode off, leaving the two alone.

  
“Amen!” the blonde girl yelled out at the top of her lungs. It caused many around them to stare, but Lup didn't care. This was their moment. “Aside from getting fresh air for the first time in hours, we’re fucking here. Bro.” The female grabbed his arm. “Let’s fucking destroy this year!”

  
With a fake sob, he commented, “This is beautiful. We are gonna wreck this shit up.” Without hesitation, Taako slung his backpack over his shoulder while his sister pulled the luggage and bolted it onto campus. This was the most excited he’d ever been about education, mainly because this was like one of those dream rags to riches stories. He and his twin are officially that story. From a shitty childhood of being ‘tragic’ orphans working a lot and stealing more than their fair share of stuff to learning their way to this good ass college. Their enjoyment was short-lived, though, as the duo stumbled their way through campus with no idea as to what to do. “Where are we going…?” Taako mumbled, realizing the burst of idiocy the two had. While walking, Taako looked back at his sister for answers, she merely shrugged before widening her eyes and hissing out Taako’s name. Before he got an idea of what she was talking about, he crashed into something. More specifically, someone.

Taako looked up as he stumbled forward, mentally noting the look of mortified embarrassment and pissiness in his sister’s eyes. The man that Taako bumped into was a big and burly brunette with that really strong lumberjack vibe. He towered over everyone else in the area, although his slight dad body did make him seem like the gentle giant type. He was basically the opposite of Taako in both body type and masculinity- not that Taako necessarily wanted to be masculine in his clothing or features. I mean, hell, he was wearing a crop top, a cardigan, skirt, and a sunhat while this other man wore a graphic tee about dogs voting with flannel on top. “Watch where you’re walking,” the man said instinctively before turning to face the two. Of course, this infuriated both twins, although he had a point. Before Lup could try beating the absolute shit out of the guy, he instantly corrected himself, saying, “Sorry about that. Habit. Lots of rude jerks where I’m from. Name’s Magnus.” He waved happily, somewhat childishly. The two raised an eyebrow towards each other subtly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Someone was talking to them? The confusion was evident on both of their faces. See, that seems like such a Tumblr joke to make, but, for the twins, that actually was problematic for them. Jess was someone who was extremely short term. They could talk to her somewhat fine. This guy probably goes to school here, meaning they’d see him around, meaning they’d be forced to talk to him. Befriend him. That was off-limits. Especially after Taako befriended Sazed. Get this over with and go. Pointing to himself and his sister, he quickly said, “I’m Taako, that's Lup. Nice to know you, Magno, but, uh, we gotta skidaddle.”

Magnus let out a small laugh. “Taco and Loop, huh…? You guys aren’t messing with me, are you?” With that, Taako sharply inhaled, grimacing.

Not giving Taako the chance to explode, his sister interrupted. “Mhm. T to the double A knock out and L U P. No nickname shit either!” As she let that out, Taako looked at her with that ‘really?’ look. Whether that look was directed at the way she said his name or her lack of a stupid way of spelling Lup was beyond her. It didn’t exactly matter. She wanted to get intros aside and go along her merry way, regardless of how odd it was.

“Oh, cool!” Magnus interjected, looking between the two of them. In all honesty, these two were some of the most flamboyantly dressed pair of siblings (twins? He was unsure) he had ever seen. The one who didn’t bump into him seemed friendly, but the other one seemed to be somewhat self-entitled. “Well, see you gals around. Guys? Neither or both? No judgment.” He felt awkward saying that comment, but, hey, it's too late now.

“I’m the chick, he’s just a twink,” Lup joked nervously in response, earning an exhale, like the kind you do when you type ‘LOL’ and actually aren’t laughing, from Taako. As they were about to walk away, she paused, a thought coming across her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to dismiss him so fast? Suddenly, she spoke up, trying to catch Magnus' attention. “Actually, about seeing us around... can you stay around a little? We need some help.” At hearing her question, she felt her brother’s grip on her hand tighten, which made her uneasy about continuing, but she kept talking, knowing that they might as well get a use out of this Magnum ice cream character. Plus, there was no avoiding the fact that they are absolutely stranded in regards about what they're doing, so they'd have to talk to somebody eventually. “Taki and I are lost, babe, and we need to know who can help us get our schedules and rooms and shit. Can you help us out?"

**Author's Note:**

> hahahh please comment this is my first posted fic and i never thought through the whole story i need suggestions


End file.
